The invention relates in part to point of purchase display packaging and in part to resealable containers for any number or kinds of items.
Point of purchase display packaging often consists of a display card with merchandise either shrink-wrapped against the card, or contained in a clear plastic vacuum-formed container, which is adhered to a card by adhesive. In either case the seal between the card and the clear plastic wrap or container is destroyed when the container is first opened.
In one variation on such packaging, the card itself is perforated behind the plastic container. The package is opened by breaking open the card along the perforations. The seal is thus also permanently broken when the card is opened along the perforations.
At one time, hardware product was sold in a container with a cover adhered to the container by a resealable adhesive, such that the container could be opened to remove some product, but resealed to contain the balance of the product. However, the container opened in the store such that product spilled out.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,827 to Abere et al. discloses an easy opening container sealed with pressure sensitive sealing tape. U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,311 to Ponsi et al. provides a resealable package for cloths, wherein an adhesive layer tab is removed and replaced providing access to the contents of the container.
In one aspect, the present invention is a package with a tamper evident resealable adhesive cover, and to a resealable container with a double adhesive seal, one which is releasably resealable, and one which is more permanent such that product contained in the container cannot accidentally spill out of the container prematurely. The cover is adhered to at least a portion of the surface of the container adjacent the perimeter of the container opening by a releasable resealable adhesive, and includes a tamper indicator, which extends beyond the opening perimeter surface, and is separable from the rest of the cover. The tamper indicator is adhered to a substrate, which also extends beyond the opening perimeter surface, by an adhesive, which is permanent rather than releasable and resealable. Thus, the cover has to be separated from the tamper indicator in order to first open the container. This affords visual evidence that the cover has been opened a first time, even after it is resealed to the container, and also provides a second seal against accidental opening.
In one aspect of the invention, the substrate to which the tamper indicator is adhered is an extension of the container surface. In another aspect of the invention, however, it is a separate member, which traps a flange on the container between the cover and the substrate. When the cover is opened, the tamper indicator and the substrate are then separable from the resealable container.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a resealable container, preferably a display pack, with an easy to manufacture resealable adhesive cover. The underside of the cover can be completely covered with said releasable, resealable adhesive, but that portion of the cover which overlies the container opening can itself be substantially covered by a layer of material, which prevents the contents of the container from contacting the releasable, resealable adhesive. The use of the covering layer eliminates the need to apply adhesive to only a portion of the cover undersurface in order to keep the container contents from being exposed to the adhesive.
Thus the present invention comprises a package which is user friendly, easy to open and easy to reseal. These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims, and appended drawings.